Lust or Love
by Kurious Killer
Summary: If Sam had never followed Gwenda than what would have happened? Gwenda loves Wulfric but she can resist a Seventh Sin, can she resist Lust. Can Ralph and Gwenda actually be lovers? Does contain sex so read at your own will.


**I've been MIA. I'll give no excuses. I know some of you may have thought I was writing another Total Drama Story but I read _Pillars of the Earth_ and loved it than read _World Without End_ and loved that even more. Soooo I wrote this. I don't consider this um a lemon because I'm horrible at writing anything very sexual without an objective tone to the story. But when I read Ken Follett's work, he write sexual scenes with not problem being objective and it opened a whole new door to me. So because of that inspiration, give you this story. **

**P.S. I know this pairing is crack but I still love it. I have no hard feeling for Wulfric, I think he is such a sweet guy and so perfect for Gwenda but she is soo perfect for Ralph. And Ralph is my favorite character, EVER. So I choose him over Wulfric. **

Gwenda did think it was sweet for her son to worry about her but she wished he had not come to her because now she would be constantly thinking of him during her meeting with Ralph. She desperately tried to block her family out of her mind when Ralph forced himself on her; it made the entire process more bearable for herself and her soul.

She had a terrible, embarrassing secret that she kept hidden, even from herself.

Gwenda liked when Ralph forced himself on her.

The secret shamed her to her very core, so she hid and pretended to be disgusted. She spat at him, flung his money back at him, and insulted his servants so she would never have to face that terrible secret.

Love was a word that was too good, too pure, and too heavenly to use to describe the complicated way she felt about Ralph. Lust. She blamed that tempting but loathsome seventh sin that plagued her mind worse than the Plaque had scourged her country.

She lusted for the way he held her hips, the way he roughly treated her, how he treated her like a young women. Wulfric was so sweet and she loved him more than anyone else could measure to, including the fulsome, foul Earl ever could hope to be. Wulfric was gentle with her, always worrying about whether she was comfortable on the floor, thinking of her virtue when they made love in public and making sure to hold on to her after they made love to remind her that he loved her, and only her.

Ralph was none of that. Ralph did not care if she was ready when he thrust himself into her. He only fucked her on the bed because it was comfortable for him. He did not ask her if she enjoyed it or made sure that she climaxed as well. He dismissed her as soon as he would have some cheap whore. He cared only for himself.

But it was just that, that entire mannerism that made Gwenda lust for Ralph. She was not made of glass. Wulfric touched her with hesitation that his rough calloused hands would break her. She grew tired of that after twenty years but she said nothing because she loved him and preferred him to be soft and gentle. But sometimes a women needs to handled roughly. It gives her a sense of thrill and arouses her like nothing else can.

How a man like Ralph can invoke such feeling in her is beyond her knowledge. She knows only one simple thing- She lusts for Ralph.

After leaving her son and collecting her thoughts together, Gwenda had finally reached the small little hunting house where Ralph waited for her. A knot formed in her stomach as her body knew what was to come.

"Here she is, as promised! Just perfect for your dessert, like a raisin, wrinkled but sweet."

Gwenda despised Alan with a passion only outdone by the shame of her hidden secret.

Since she could find no way to punish herself for the shame or punish Ralph for what he has made her, she took out her anger on Alan. She knew that Ralph would forever protect her against Alan, not because he cared for her but because he didn't like anyone else playing with his toys.

"Why don't you get him out of here?'

"Always the insolent remark. Will you never learn?" Alan left with his dignity but a shake of his head. Even Alan did not understand why his master continued to fuck this ugly woman. Perhaps to feel superior to Wulfric, but Ralph had broken Wulfric long ago so Alan saw no motive in Ralph's actions. But he did not defy his master so he went to the kitchens to make himself something to eat while Ralph sated his own hunger.

"Come here," Ralph said to Gwenda. She inched closer to him, with every inch the knot in her stomach tightened to an unpleasant feeling; it made her want to throw up. She wished she would hurl all over Ralph so that he might be so disgusted with her that he would leave her alone forever. But as always, her body betrayed her and did not hurl over Ralph but kept her stomach in check.

"I'll tell Alan not to be so rude, if you like," Ralph drawled out, it was almost a purr. His eyes grew heavy and a smirk graced his face, the look gave his a strange, smug cat-like appearance.

"Please don't! If he starts being nice to me, people will wonder why," Gwenda exclaimed. The knot loosened slightly. The thought of Alan being nice, the very thought that she could have some power over Alan, over anybody really was a powerful aphrodisiac that enflamed the lust within her traitorous body.

"As you please. Sit on my lap," Ralph purred to his little toy. Gwenda sighed when she realized this meeting would not be as quick as the last two. She was right too. Ralph had not been satisfied enough to last him, which is why he went to give her son the free land he wanted.

Ralph did want to spend time with his new son, but he took Sam to make sure he had some leverage over Gwenda. Wherever Sam was, Gwenda was sure to come.

Gwenda walked around the table to stand to the left of Ralph and said, "Couldn't we just fuck and get it over with?"

This caused Ralph to be aroused even further. He liked that she was strong, that she was so honest with him. If he was to be stabbed by her, he would know it was her because she would stab him in front of his face; she would want him to know that it was she who killed him. She was not beneath stabbing him in the back but he knew she would kill him face to face; she was that honest to him.

"That's what I like about you—you're honest. Then almost tenderly, he stood up to face her and took her by the shoulders. He stared in her eyes, with a gentle twinkle in his eyes that scared Gwenda. His eyes looked too bright; she was used to his eyes being clouded by lust or evil, this bright twinkle scared her more than the sword by his waist.

That is when he kissed her. It shocked Gwenda to her very core. But she had to rest the temptation. Being forced to have sex was one thing but actually kissing back would be a real betrayal to Wulfric. So when she tasted Ralph's cheesy breath, she just had to pull away and fake revulsion when in actually she wanted to melt into the kiss.

"No," she said in a small but confident whisper. She stared at the floor, hoping for hell to open a hole to swallow her up for her sin but if Hell wanted to take Ralph, she didn't mind that either.

"Why not?" Ralph asked. He took her chin with his left hand and lifted, ever so gently that it was almost as if she had raised her head herself, and maybe she did.

Gwenda could not answer his question as she looked into his eyes. She searched his eyes for the dark lust she knew, but she searched in vain because his eyes were as bright as before. She yearned to be in Wulfric's arms where everything would be better and right.

"This is wrong," she finally said as she stared into the windows of his soul. All she saw was the bright twinkle that scared her.

"So?" Ralph said as he enclosed her mouth once more. This kiss was small, just a peck, before he sat down. He patted his lap once more. Gwenda sat down. She felt like a whore. She knew what could happen if she refused but all the same, she wished she could just be home with Wulfric.

"Feed me," Ralph said. Gwenda reached for a fork and knife, only to discover that there was no silverware anywhere on the table. She gave Ralph a quizzical look before that smirk reappeared on his face, the smug smirk.

It was the smirk that clued Gwenda in. She flew from his lap only to be forced back because she failed to notice that his arms were locked around her waist. She began to fight back tears.

Ralph wanted Gwenda to hand feed him.

It was more humiliating than being fucked by him. To be reduced to some whore was beyond her self-control. She kept fighting back tears and wiggling her full-size ass, one part of her anatomy that Ralph particularly enjoyed, around Ralph's lap. She wiggled more precisely around his penis. He groaned softly at the feeling, too softly because Gwenda did not hear his groan.

His momentary feeling of pleasure loosened his grip around Gwenda's waist and she fell to the floor. Gwenda immediately scrambled for the door but Ralph was too quick and he tackled her, none too gently, to the floor.

His face hovered above hers, his hands kept her arms pinned to the floor next to her head, and his knees were bent to kneel on the floor with her legs between his legs. Ralph then lowered his face to her ear as she pressed the right side of her face to the floor to escape his tender, soft lips.

"You're mine. Remember that Gwenda." It was the first time he had even called her by her name and it broke her. A single, little, salty tear escaped her eye and rolled down her exposed cheek. Ralph kissed it away.

Ralph raised her arms to above her head and held together with his right hand, even with three fingers he was still strong enough to hold her. He tenderly took her face in his left hand and descending on her lips, he captured her lips for the third time.

She refused to respond to the kiss but Ralph refused to give up. He opened his mouth, which no longer tasted like cheese but Gwenda would not yield. So he bit her bottom lip.

Gwenda could not help but cry out in pain, giving Ralph the entrance he need to slip his tongue into her mouth and lick away the blood he drew. Gwenda's body responded on its own again.

She felt like a young woman again when she was with Ralph, both ashamed but thrilling. Her tongue, no matter how much she tried to still it at the back of her throat, came out to wrestle with Ralph. The feel of Gwenda's tongue against his own caused Ralph to groan.

Ralph took away his left hand and laid it on Gwenda's right breast. He toyed with it through the thin cloth of her dress and when he finally found her nipple, he pinched it as roughly as he could with the cloth barrier.

Gwenda groaned out of pleasure for the first time.

Ralph released her arms and drew back fro the kiss. Ralph looked over Gwenda. Her face was flushed, her slightly neck was red as well, and her eyes wide with confusion. Ralph reached behind her head and undid her bun and let her long hair fall to the floor to create a strange black halo around her head.

"Take off your dress," Ralph whispers to her as he stares at her. She nodded and wiggled out from under him. Ralph stood up and Gwenda followed. She pulled the dress over her head and held it in front of her to shield her body from his stare. But the kiss had given her strength and so she whispered so silently that Ralph almost didn't hear what she said. Almost.

"Take off your clothes as well." Was what the blushing peasant had said to the rich Earl.

Ralph's erection enlarged as he heard the small little command, because it was a command. Ralph smirked as he stood in front of Gwenda; he led her to the bed with her face turned to the floor. He stopped at the foot of the mattress, and leaned his head down so his mouth was just a breath away from Gwenda's ear and whispered, "As you please."

Power is such a powerful aphrodisiac. Ralph quickly discarded his clothes as Gwenda felt that familiar warmth spread between her legs. She looked Ralph over for the first time since these meeting had begun.

Ralph was just as muscular as Wulfric but his skin was scarred by his years at war and Gwenda could not help it as her finger gently brushed against the scars of his chest. Ralph groaned at the feeling of her fingers tracing his battle scars. He was proud of his years at war and it pleased him to know that someone appreciated them.

He leaned back into the bed and allowed Gwenda to fall on top of him and feel his erection between her legs. He did nothing and just let Gwenda take over since it seemed that power was what aroused her.

Gwenda slowly let her hands wander around his chest; just tracing his muscles and slowly letting her wander creep to his erection. Her worn hands grasped his erection and he sucked his breath between his teeth.

She stroked slowly, very slowly, for only a minute before her slow pace became too much for Ralph and he roughly flipped her on her back and the fear returned to her eyes. But he did not look into her eyes. Instead he attacked her breasts.

He grabbed at them with both hands and took the right nipple into his mouth before roughly biting down. Gwenda cried out in half pain and pleasure. Ralph rubbed his erection against her womanhood.

He felt her desire.

Then he entered her. With no warning.

Gwenda moaned as he slipped easily into her, filling her like only he could.

Ralph thrust into her, keeping his climax back because he was determined to make her lose control. She had almost climaxed the first time they had slept together but this time, she would climax before he would.

He thrust deep and hard into her womanhood, staring at her flushed face, her scrunched up closed eyes, her breasts still being caressed by his hands. Finally after a few moments, he had found it, the spot that made her call out in pleasure and ecstasy.

He thrust at that same angle and kept his climax at bay but it was hard because with each thrust he went deeper and harder and soon Ralph had Gwenda screaming not in terror, horror, disgust, or pain, but in pleasure. Suddenly she screamed out his name, his name.

He knew that he had her. He had caused her to lose control and let lose his own climax.

Ralph collapsed on his lover; he could now call her, his lover. Lover, he could not stop saying that word in his mind and desperately wanted to call her out loud but restrained himself.

He rolled onto his side and just laid there with his arms open for her. But as she came down from her high, she realized who she lay with and bolted upright. She jumped from the bed and grabbed her dress.

Gwenda had the dress fully and her hand on the door knob as Ralph's left hand lay gently on her shoulder. He bent down to softly peck her lips and whispered to her.

"Good Bye. Till next my love."

She ran from him as tears finally shed from her eyes freely. Her lips seared form his soft kiss and she stopped running to stand stupidly at the side of the road. She went to the small stream that she washed her clothes in and washed her face. She placed her hair back in its bun looked at her reflection.

The water showed her a middle –aged woman, with bright eyes, a slightly red face that could pass as sun burn and small smile.

Gwenda was ashamed of herself but his good bye had made her heart flutter.

Ralph just smiled to himself as he dressed himself. He went back to the table and popped raisins into his mouth. He smiled because he knew that she would come back to him; because Wulfric could never compare to Ralph.

Ralph slept by himself and Gwenda slept beside Wulfric and made love to Wulfric but in the back of her mind, she thought of Ralph.

**I feel dirty… But I hope I did this story justice. I own nothing and Ken Follett is a genius. **


End file.
